The present invention is directed to a method and system for selectively dedicating recording resources. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a method and system for selectively dedicating recording resources for recording data exchanged between entities attached to a network.
For systems employing interactions between a user and server, it is often desirable to be able to view the interactions, ideally in a manner that is transparent to the user. This is particularly desirable in a context such as sales, customer service, and e-commerce, where interactions between customers and a service provider are important indicators of customer satisfaction. As enterprises grow, it is important to keep track of interactions between agents of the enterprise and other parties. For example, as businesses grow, it is important to keep track of customer service contacts.
Attempts have been made to record and replay interactions between a server and a user. However, these attempts are typically implemented at the server and are thus suitable only for a particular type of server. In addition, these approaches typically do not distinguish between interactions that are considered important and interactions that are not important. Thus, a lot of time and resources are wasted on replaying unimportant recorded interactions.
Another problem with conventional attempts for recording and replaying interactions is that recording resources are not typically handled efficiently. Depending on the data to be recorded, the point(s) in the network at which recording would be most efficient and/or optimal may vary. However, recording resources are typically designated for recording from a predefined point in the network, regardless of what type of data exchange is to be recorded. In many typical implementations, the recording resources are lumped together in a pool, and resources are assigned from this pool to the predefined point on an as needed basis. This pool of resources may become exhausted, leaving none available if additional recording is demanded. Thus, the conventional approach to assigning recording resources does not efficiently or optimally assign recording resources.
There is thus a need for a technique for dedicating recording resources for recording data exchanges between a server and a user in an efficient and optimal manner, depending on the type of interaction to be recorded.